How Steph met Yakko
by ZeLink-lover
Summary: OK,Now,This is my fan chara Steph.Soo ya...Warners and Such belong to Warner bros.


**Steph's Story This is my fan chara. Steph :)She is asociated with Animaniacs :D. Because they are AWESOME!**  
><strong>Anywho,this is the story of her Yes,she is beautiful and talented,but shes not a snob and doesn't use them like..you know..badly...you know what I mean...I will describe her better later<strong>.

It was pouring hard as a young black fox,no older than 8 ran through the streets of Solice.

Her feet pounded on the sidewalk,splashing in puddels, as she ran towards the blazing house.  
>She stopped dead on the front lawn when she saw how bad it was.<br>"No..."She breathed as she ran towards the inferno pushing past the fire and police men.  
>One of them grabbed her."Whhoooaa there youngin'you can't go in there."<br>"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY FAMILY IS IN THERE"  
>"No,there isn't anyone in there,we did a sweep."<br>Well she didn't want to hear bit the fireman and ran into the house.

She began coughing as smoke filled her lungs. "MOMMY,DADDY,LILLY?"She screamed.  
>She turned and looked at the stairs,they were cracked and the ceiling above it was about to cave in,but she had to get up there.<br>Using her toonspeed her dad had thought her,she flew up the stairs.  
>She did a quick take on the scene around room was gone,the ceiling had caved was about to run into her mom's room when she thought of something.<p>

She ran into her room,almost falling through the gaping hole in the floor but she caught herself on the door.  
>She jumped over the hole and grabbed her white blanket and stuffed tiger she called way was she leaving this.<br>She quickly shoved it in her hammerspace,than went onto her mom's room.  
>She did a scan than knew where they mom always hid under her matress when she was scared.<br>She threw the matress of the bed to reaveal a black adult fox and a soft,small white bunny,her adopted sister.  
>The bunny looked up at her.<br>"Lilly!wheres daddy?"  
>"Stephy he ran mommys not waking up,WAKE UP MOMMY!"<br>Lilly burst into tears.  
>Steph reached for her mom to check her pulse,she wasn't stupid.<br>She didn't feel anything.

Suddenly,her vision was blury,tears overflowering in her eyes.  
>She grabbed Lilly and cried,their mom was dead,their nice house was on fire,and their dad was nowhere to be found.<p>

They stayed huddled together like that untill the firemen came in to save them.

And that was only the start of things.

-5 years later.-

Steph pulled her skirt down low,and her shirt too.

She wore a red blouse with purple ruffles with a black skirt,even a red thong!(o.m.g. :O)

She sighed and looked into her broken her,she saw a slim,silky black fox with electric blue hair with read streaks and a red nose on white furred face But she knew that to the guys and even other girls she was a sexy fox with scene-ish hair and a long blue ponytail with a nice body.  
>She hated the fact that it was all the guys saw,they didn't get to know her,they saw her sleek curves and wanted her instantly.<br>But over the years,she had learned to controll it,she was a b*tch to all the guys who only wanted her for her looks but even so,it was pretty handy.

She sighed once more,facing the truth once again as she walked away from the walked along the dirt floor and stoped at the small rocks her little sister was sitting with some grass that was sprouting.

"Ok Lilly,you know the drill,stay here and lit sissy work her magic."  
>The little bunny nodded,and went back to playing with the grass.<p>

Steph walked out from the small room and out into the sun and across the street to the stopped to look at the water tower.  
>"Warner bro's huh?Too bad we can't live up there instead of this dirt house.."She looked back at their tiny housemade of wood walls and a dirt floor and a brick used her 'charm' to 'buy' it from some hobo..'oh well' she thought'I needed to get us a house,for Lilly's sake.'<p>

She continued to the mart,fixing her hair so it fell infrot of her eye and gave her pony a little boost.  
>She had to put on her 'sexy fox babe' for this to work.<p>

She started to swing her hips as she walked into the mart,grabbing a basket,being sure the manager who was cleaning shelves saw her bend over to pick it up.  
>Than she smiled slyly as she heard him following her down the isles as she got the stuff she was just about to 'pay' for her stuff when 3 black dog like creatures came bounding in.<p>

One,who was the tallest and clearly oldest wore kacky pants with a belt and no shirt,Steph decided she liked that one as he ran by her and she saw his abs ever so next one was smaller,he wore a blue shirt and a red cap,She thought he was cute but in a little kid way.  
>"Helllllooooooooo nurse!" He said to her as he ran by her,his toung haning out the side of his mouth.<br>The last one was a small little girl,who wore a pink skirt with a flower in her hair.  
>She tripped and fell on some was about to help her when the oldest came back for her.<br>"Dot,you kay'?" "ya."She said rubbing her bottom.  
>He was appearentally going to say something real smart before he looked up and saw her..<br>All of a sudin his eyes got real big and he said "Heeellloooooo Fox!"  
>He bowed and she couldn't help but let a little sing-songy giggle come out.<br>She cupped her hands over her one knew it,but her mom was a famous singer before she...died,and she had her talent.

The boy stopped and stared "why you have a mighty pretty voice,Misssssss?"  
>"Stephinie,Well, Simbo."<br>"Well than hi Steph!"  
>"And may I have your name."<br>He looked shocked."WHY NO,I mean it's my name,why would I go and give it to you!"  
>She stared,he wasn't laughed.<br>"No Silly!I want to KNOW your name!"  
>"Oh..."He blushed a held out his hand.<br>"I'm Yakko this is my brother Wakko and my sister Dot."  
>Dot came up. "Actually,it's Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third,but you can call me Dot!"<br>"Wow what a mouthfull,can I call you Dottie?"  
>"NO,call me dottie,and ya die.."<br>"OK OK,well Dot, and Wakko,"She noted him,who was standing there happily with his toung sticking out."I'm Steph."

"Well than,"Yakko said,with a grin,looking at Wakko.  
>"Heeeellllllooooooo Steph!" They said at the same time.<br>"We live in the water tower back there!" Wakko pointed out.

Yakko looked sternly at him "You don't give out personal info to strangers."  
>"But she's a PRETTYY stranger!"<br>"It doesn't matter,what if she was dangerous?"  
>"Well you gave out our names."<br>Yakko appearantly gave up.

Than Lilly came in."Stephy,Hello?"  
>When Wakko saw her he was awe-struck.<br>She was a little bunny his age,who wore a pink tank-top and jean shorts. She had black hair and a ring around her eye.

"oh hey!Guys,This is my lil sis,Lilly."  
>"Hi," She said shyly."Oh,and there's this guy coming-"<br>Than a popo officer came in with a net.  
>"Get back here you!"<br>"See ya Steph!"Yakko said before kissing her hand with a wink than ran off with his 'sibs'.

Steph held her hand seemed to want to get to know her,of corse,all boys did at watched them get thrown into the tower.

She was daydreaming when Lilly pulled on her skirt."Come on sis,we got to go!"  
>She was right,a caseworker had entered the corse they were on the run,they ran away from foster care!"Ya lets go."she noted quietly as she grabbed the bags and they ran silently out of the store and across the street to home.<p>

-  
><strong> So what cha think?My first kinda oneshot...Ya I know...it sucks . WELL EXCUSE ME FOR TRYING! lol Plz review!<strong>


End file.
